


El Señor de los Regalos

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: "Ese día era especial pues el Señor de los Regalos vendría a traerle un regalo solo para él"Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Títulos navideños" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".[Severitus]





	1. ONE

**Privet Drive, 25 de diciembre de 1986.**   
  


Harry estaba en su alacena como era habitual, pero ese día era diferente a todos los del año pues Santa Claus vendría a visitarlo.  
  


Harry tenía un pequeño reloj de pulsera que su primo había roto y ya no cerraba pero que daba la hora. Ese año le vería, eran las 4 de la mañana. El año anterior no lo pudo ver, había despertado a las 3 y a las 5 y la primera vez no había nada, a las 5 ya estaba su regalo.  
  


Era el mejor día del año, daba igual que ese año tampoco hubiera hecho amigos o que su primo hubiera roto todos los soldaditos que había encontrado en su alacena. Daba igual que su tío le gritara por cosas que él no hubiera hecho o que su tía le mirara con tanto desagrado y farfullara su apellido por lo bajo.   
  


Todo daba igual ese día pues él tendría un regalo que era solo para él. El primer año que lo vio, le dio las gracias a sus tíos pero ellos no le prestaron la mayor atención. Le resultaba raro lo diferente de sus regalos, unos calcetines rotos de Dudley y aquella deliciosa rana de chocolate que saltaba como loca. Lo cierto es que no era algo que ellos le regalarían. Pero ya no les dijo nada. No quería tentar a la suerte y que se lo quitaran.  
  


Al año siguiente se dio cuenta de algo extraño, Dudley que siempre le arrebataba todo lo bueno que pudiera él tener, principalmente cosas que había encontrado en la calle, no hubiera hecho nada por querer quitarle su regalo. Una preciosa bola de nieve con un cervatillo en su interior que lo miraba y trotaba en su interior.  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry se dormía mirándolo, pues el cervatillo estaba hecho de una luz azulada que iluminaba su pequeña estancia, llenándole el pecho de un sentimiento de paz y amor que tan poco conocía en su vida.  
  


Eran las 4, ese año vería a Santa Claus, se levantó del catre y abrió con sigilo la portezuela de su alacena. Todo estaba a oscuras, escuchó atentamente, no había señales de que sus tíos estuvieran despiertos. Se adentró en el salón iluminado tan solo por las luces del árbol de Navidad. Y en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una sombra, sino una persona enteramente vestida de negro.  
  


Harry conocía la apariencia de Santa y no se asemejaba en nada al hombre que estaba colocando un regalo para él.  
  


–¿Tú eres Santa Claus?–dijo Harry con su voz de niño.  
  


El hombre de negro se giró para mirarle, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ojos y su pelo negros como la noche.  
  
  
  


–No Harry, no soy Santa Claus.–Su voz era grave y su mirada penetrante pero a pesar de todo, Harry no sintió miedo alguno.  
  


–¿Me traes un regalo?–dijo con toda su inocencia.  
  


El hombre de negro le sonrió, en sus manos un pequeño paquete, Harry se acercó tímidamente al hombre que había adelantado sus manos para mostrarle el regalo.  
  


Harry abrió la tapa con una sonrisa en sus labios, nadie le había dado nunca un regalo así abiertamente y estaba tan emocionado que las manos le temblaban.  
  


En su interior una cadena con un colgante pequeño, un cervatillo de plata. Harry subió sus grandes ojos para mirar al hombre y pedirle permiso para cogerlo.  
  


Éste asintió y Harry lo atesoró en sus manos, era tan bonito, él no tenía cosas bonitas y secretamente adoraba los ciervos.  
  


—Ese colgante te protegerá de todo, es un amuleto de buena suerte—le dijo el hombre—. Tienes que llevarlo siempre puesto.  
  


Harry asintió y trató de abrir el broche pero no fue capaz, sintió las cálidas manos del hombre quitarle gentilmente el colgante y abrirlo, pasó sus manos a través de su cuello y se lo colocó sobre el pecho. Una vez que lo cerró, tocó con cariño el cervatillo que descansaba tranquilo contra su piel.  
  


—Si no eres Santa Claus, ¿Por qué me haces regalos?—preguntó Harry.  
  


Los ojos negros del hombre brillaron más que antes y con una mano le acarició el cabello, Harry se estremeció, nunca había recibido una caricia.  
  


—Porque tienes sus ojos.  
  


En silencio el hombre volvió a la sombra donde lo había visto por primera vez, Harry sabía que se iba a marchar, e impulsado por la emoción corrió hacia él provocando que éste se girara.  
  


Harry le abrazó, nunca había abrazado a otra persona, y sonrió encantado cuando la mano del hombre volvió a acariciar su cabello.  
  


Cuando se separó el hombre había desaparecido, pero tocando su cervatillo, Harry sonrió.  
  


Él ya no estaba solo pues tenía al Señor de los Regalos con él.


	2. TWO

**Privet Drive, 25 de diciembre de 1987**.

Severus esperó fuera de esa casa que ya conocía bien.

Cuando las luces de los Dursley se apagaron, él entró fácilmente en el interior.

El amuleto que le había entregado a Harry el año anterior, no solo era eso. Detectaba cuando el niño estaba en peligro o asustado.

Le sorprendió la de veces que él sintió calor en el colgante gemelo que él mismo llevaba colgado del cuello.

Trágico fue descubrir que lo que él había pensando por años no era más que una mentira.

Harry Potter no había llevado una vida feliz. Nada feliz, y Severus estaba completamente indignado con el que se hacía llamar su jefe.

Severus no había tenido una infancia feliz, pero al menos había tenido a su madre muchos años. Recordaba sus besos y caricias, su sonrisa triste y resignada. Harry no había tenido más que desprecio.

Aquel amuleto le había abierto los ojos a una realidad que no había querido ver. El sentimiento de soledad y tristeza del niño eran más fuertes que las duras palabras y empujones que recibía.

Contra las indicaciones de Dumbledore, Severus había tomado una decisión, correría con las consecuencias si era necesario.

Esperó en las sombras del salón, y a las 4 de la mañana un sonido leve de una puerta demasiado pequeña se escuchó. El roce de unos pies intentando no hacer ruido le llegaron hasta ver la silueta de un niño mucho más pequeño de lo que debería ser para su edad. Vestía un enorme pijama destartalado y ajado. Sus gafas le daban a su rostro aniñado una expresión desvalida. Severus contuvo sus emociones para poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

—Has venido—dijo la vocecilla del hijo de Lily, llevándose la mano al colgante que atesoraba en su cuello.

—Aquí estoy, Harry—dijo él saliendo completamente de las sombras.

El niño lo miró emocionado y parecía que iba a ir a su encuentro, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse pero se paró en seco. Lo miraba lleno de una emoción contenida.

Severus abrió sus brazos y Harry salió corriendo para refugiarse en ellos. Un cuerpo tan pequeño que Severus lo tuvo completamente oculto con el suyo.

Notó como el niño temblaba, ese remedo de pijama no debía de abrigarle nada. Se iba a separar a ponerle su capa pero Harry le agarró por la cintura. No queriendo separarse.

—Llévame contigo, por favor—decía con una voz rota a punto de llorar—. Como poco, no hago ruido— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir humedeciendo las ropas del hombre—no tienes ni por qué verme. Sé hacer las cosas de la casa, soy un niño bueno, por favor, llévame contigo.

Severus lo despegó fijándose como el niño miraba al suelo. Sentía un grueso nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba tragar correctamente pero logró hacerse entender mientras sujetaba su barbilla.

Sus ojitos verdes anegados de lágrimas era una imagen que Severus no quería volver a ver jamás.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres, Harry?—preguntó mirándolo con seriedad.

—Sí—dijo rápidamente el niño con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Nunca más podrás volver aquí— le advirtió el adulto a lo que el niño tan solo sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía—. Está bien, agárrate fuerte a mi cuello y cierra los ojos.

Harry estaba por hacerlo cuando se inclinó hacia atrás y salió corriendo.

Severus se quedó en shock al ver al niño correr, él necesitaba sacarlo de allí y no quería que ningún miembro de esa horrible familia los viera.

Pero rápidamente Harry volvió a aparecer llevando algo entre sus pequeñas manos.

La bola de nieve que encerraba aquella cierva hecha con hilos de su propio  _patronus_.

—No podía dejarla aquí—dijo tímido antes de acercarse más.

—Ven, Harry, agárrate fuerte—le dijo Severus y notó el pequeño cuerpecito completamente pegado a él.

Justo antes de aparecerse escuchó la voz débil del niño contra su cuello, como hablando consigo mismo.

—Es el mejor regalo de Navidad de toda mi vida.

Severus sonrió, también era su mejor regalo de Navidad.

 


	3. THREE

**Snape's Manor, Wiltshire, 25 de diciembre de 1988.**

 

 

Harry estaba en su cama, una cama de verdad en la primera Navidad de su vida, la primer vivida como el niño que debió ser. Pero a pesar de la comodidad de su lecho, no podía dormir.

Hacía justo un año que Severus Snape, el Señor de los Regalos, se lo había llevado de la casa de los Dursley.

Todo había sido tan diferente a como él nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Severus le había dicho que él era ahora su familia, y que podía llamarlo padrino. Cada día cuando se acostaba rezaba una de las oraciones que había escuchado en la iglesia a la que sus tíos solían llevarlos.

Siempre pedía lo mismo, que aquello no fuera un sueño, que cuando despertara siguiera con su padrino. Y cada mañana su deseo se hacía realidad.

Harry nunca tuvo que volver a hacer el desayuno, ni lavar los baños, ni cortar el césped, ninguna noche se fue sin cenar a la cama, y nunca más pasó frío.

Su padrino era una persona muy seria y estudiosa, siempre tenía un libro en las manos y a Harry le gustaba sentarse a mirarlo leer, pero cuando le dio uno de los libros de su estantería para que él también leyera Harry se sintió muy avergonzado. Iba a la escuela municipal, pero no había aprendido a leer correctamente. Los libros eran de la escuela y él nunca podía seguir aprendiendo en casa de los Dursley, los profesores habían reprendido mucho a Harry por eso y su tía siempre que la llamaban se mostraba furiosa con él por ser un estúpido.

Tomó el libro que su padrino le había dado, y lo ojeó, había algunos dibujos que le resultaron muy divertidos y se pasó las horas mirándolos.

Pero cuando al día siguiente le dio otro en el que no había dibujos, Harry no supo bien qué hacer con él. Lo dejó abierto y trató de esforzarse por leer lo que ponían en las hojas, sus labios se movían cuando identificaba algunas letras formando palabras, pero era muy difícil para él.

Triste por no poder ser tan listo como su padrino que leía libros enteros sin problemas, Harry suspiró. Cuando levantó al vista, los ojos negros del hombre le miraban.

—Harry, ¿sabes leer?—le preguntó serio. El niño se asustó, si le decía que no sabía ¿se enfadaría como su tía y le diría que era un tonto? ¿Y si le devolvía con ellos?

Harry no contestó, agarró el libro contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar. Por lo normal no era un niño que llorara con facilidad, pero tenía tanto miedo de que le fuera a devolver a casa de sus tíos. Con él se sentía seguro y apreciado, y todas las mañanas y las noches le acariciaba el pelo. No quería separarse de él.

—No llores, Harry—le dijo acercándose a él y abrazándolo, Harry se agarró a su cuello llorando desconsoladamente y en ningún momento lo separó de él hasta que se tranquilizó y limpió sus mejillas.

—Yo antes era profesor de una escuela muy bonita a la que tú irás dentro de unos años—le contó su padrino—. ¿Te parece si antes de ir repasamos algunas cosas?

Harry asintió, y desde ese día, aprendió más de lo que jamás hubiera sabido que se podía aprender. Cuando fuera mayor quería ser tan listo como era su padrino y ser tan buen profesor como él.

La casa era muy grande y bonita, tenía un jardín verde donde él salía a jugar, aunque realmente no había jugado mucho en su vida y no sabía bien qué debía hacer. Salía y caminaba como le había pedido su padrino y a veces corría detrás de algunas liebres que se colaban dentro de él.

Un día vio el animal más asombroso que había visto en su vida, era una pájaro enorme y blanco que cuando le vio abrió su cola en una especie de abanico completamente blanco y hermoso. Cuando Harry se acercó el animal salió corriendo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya no hacía frío y pasaba más tiempo fuera que antes, era muy feliz en sus clases, no necesitaba nada más que a su padrino, era completamente feliz.

Por lo que cuando este le dijo que ese día iría una visita, Harry se quedó muy quieto. Las visitas en casa de los Dursley significaban que Harry debería esconderse y pasar todo el día encerrado en al alacena. El adulto pareció entender a Harry.

—Es el hijo de unos amigos míos, tiene tu edad, y podréis jugar juntos.

Harry estaba muy nervioso esperando al otro niño, él nunca había jugado con otro niño. Su primo se dedicaba a pegarle sin que él pudiera defenderse, había visto cómo otros jugaban y no era así.

¿Este niño querría jugar a pegarle?

A las 4 de la tarde su padrino le pidió que fuera al salón y allí estaba el niño más bonito que había visto Harry en su vida. Sabía que era un niño porque su padrino nunca le había mentido, pero Harry hubiera pensado que se trataba de una niña con el pelo corto de un rubio tan claro que parecía blanco, y unos ojos grises enormes.

El niño parecía serio y cuando Harry llegó a su lado, este no le sonrió.

—Harry, este es Draco.—Harry sonrió tímido. Nunca le habían presentado a nadie, así que no sabía qué hacer.

Draco alzó su mano del modo formal en el que los adultos se saludaban, Harry no sabía qué hacer. Pero al final tomó su mano y ambos la sacudieron.

Después de eso, ambos fueron al jardín, Draco era un niño callado y Harry no sabía qué podía hablar con otro niño.

En ese momento otro de los pájaros blancos de cola de abanico se coló en el jardín.

—Mira—le dijo Harry acercándose al animal haciendo que abriera su cola y la agitara.

Harry sonreía mirando a Draco y por primera vez le vio sonreír.

—Es un pavo real, es de mi padre—dijo el niño acercándose al animal que no huyó esta vez—. Son albinos.

—¿Tú eres albino, también?—preguntó Harry sorprendido mirándolos a los dos.

El niño alzó su cabeza levantando su respingona nariz, a Harry le pareció lindo el gesto, pero parecía enfadado.

—No, yo soy rubio.

—Eres muy lindo.

—Lo sé—dijo Draco acariciando al animal.

—¿Puedo?

—Claro, ven, pero tienes que acariciarlo despacio o se asustará.

Harry pasó la tarde con Draco hasta que este tuvo que irse, muchas de las cosas que le había contado no tenían ningún tipo de sentido para Harry pero fue tan agradable estar con otro niño de su edad y que fuera amigable con él que solo asentía y sonreía.

—¿Podré ver a Draco otra vez?—preguntó a su padrino cuando este se había ido.

—Claro—le acarició el pelo su padrino.

—¿Qué es Slytherin?—preguntó Harry, Draco había hablado mucho de ello y Harry quería saber más de todo lo que le gustaba a Draco.

—Es una casa de las cuatro en las que se divide Hogwarts, el colegio en el que yo era profesor y tú irás cuando cumplas 11 años.

—¿Draco también va a ir?—preguntó emocionado.

—Sí.

—Yo iré a Slytherin con él—dijo Harry contentó mientras su padrino le sonreía.

Después de aquella visita, hubo alguna más, y su padrino fue contándole poco a poco cosas de aquel colegio. Cosas realmente sorprendentes, no era un colegio para todos los niños, solo para aquellos especiales, como él.

Su padrino le dijo que él era un mago, al igual que su padre y su madre. Igual que él y Draco y todos los niños que irían a ese colegio.

Harry no había entendido bien a qué se refería, pero si su padrino y Draco lo eran, él también quería serlo.

Ese 25 de diciembre, en su nueva casa, en su nueva vida, Harry no podía dormir. Solo hacía un año que vivía un sueño, siempre temeroso de que solo fuera eso y al abrir los ojos volviera a estar en la alacena. Esa noche, más que ninguna, era incapaz de dormir.

Era tan feliz que se asustaba, miró su reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana. Se levantó nervioso y caminó por los pasillos oscuros hasta llegar al salón. Allí, como cada año desde que Harry lo había visto, estaba su padrino. Pero esta vez no era una sombra, sino que vestía su bata de estar por casa y tenía un regalo entre las manos.

Harry corrió hacia él y le abrazó, su padrino besó su frente y le dio el regalo que tenía para él.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry.

Cuando deshizo el papel de regalo, no supo bien qué pensar. Era una marco de fotos con dos personas dentro, dos personas que le miraban y sonreían, en sus brazos tenían a un bebé que se chupaba la mano.

Alzó sus ojos a su padrino sin entender.

—Esos eran tus padres, y ese niño, eres tú—le explicó.

Harry volvió a mirar a la pareja, ¿sus padres? Ellos sonreían a la cámara mientras se movían y abrazaban al bebé, a él. Sus padres le querían, le habían querido. Miró al hombre que ahora lo era todo para él.

No se había ido, no era un sueño, y él seguía allí.

—Mira debajo de ese árbol, hay más regalos.

Harry giró más rápido de lo que su cuerpo le permitió casi haciéndolo caer. Debajo del árbol había varios paquetes envueltos. ¿Para él? ¿De verdad?

Harry sostenía la foto de sus padres contra el pecho, y miraba los regalos en el suelo, incapaz de elegir uno.

A su lado, su padrino le señaló uno.

—Creo que ese es de Draco.

Era un paquete envuelto en un papel brillante verde con una gran M en su centro, Harry estaba emocionado, con la foto de sus padres aún fuertemente sujeta. Con regalos de Navidad, con un amigo, con su primer amigo en toda su vida.

—Yo lo sostendré para ti—le dijo sosteniéndole la fotografía.

Pero Harry en vez de ir hacia los regalos, fue hacia el Señor de los Regalos. Su Señor de los Regalos, el que le había dado un hogar y una vida, él solo era un niño. Un niño que no había conocido el amor en sus pocos años, pero sentía su corazón lleno de él por el hombre que le abrazaba con fuerza.

—Gracias ... papá—dijo bajito.

Notó como una lágrima caía sobre su frente, y en ese día, Harry Potter hizo el primer regalo en años al hombre solitario que era Severus Snape.

 

 

 


End file.
